The invention relates to, in general, arrangements for adjustable seating and, in particular, a flexible lumbar support for use in a seat of an aircraft.
Seating arrangements offer different features for comfort, such as reclining, a flexible back, environmental control, etc. With respect to the flexible back, ergonomics involves a profile or shape of the lumbar. Ergonomics and lumbar profiles vary for individuals with different height, seating posture, gender, body build, weight, etc. However, most of the known seating arrangements have a configuration catering to needs of an average individual, are complex, or can generate a only limited number of profiles of the lumbar (i.e., they provide limited flexibility).